Apparences
by Chounette
Summary: Harry et Hermione forment un couple? Rien de plus inattendu! Et Ron n'est pas très content... RonHermioneHarry. [One shot]
1. Informations

APPARENCES   
  
  
**Par:** Marie, alias ~*DiscoHippie382*~   
  
**Description:** Harry et Hermione forment un couple? Rien de plus inattendu! Et Ron n'est pas très content…   
  
**Personnages:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et lieux sont © J.K. Rowling. Par contre, tout évènement ayant lieu dans _Apparences_ est © à moi.   
  
  



	2. Apparences

**NOTE:** Ceci est la version française de mon histoire _Appearances_. Elle a été traduite de l'anglais au français, alors il se pourrait que quelques parties de l'histoire soient un peu confuses. Si c'est le cas, écris-moi à disco_hippie382@yahoo.ca ou lis la version anglaise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Elle a dit OUI!"   
Ron tomba à la renverse sur son lit, abasourdi.   
"Elle a quoi?"   
"Hermione a accepté de sortir avec moi!" s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.   
Il était entré dans le dortoir quelques secondes plus tôt, plutôt heureux.   
"Je suis content pour toi, Harry," dit froidement Ron.   
Harry n'eut pas l'air de remarquer.   
"Bon, on se voit plus tard, je lui ai promis de la rejoindre dans la salle commune," dit-il joyeusement, quittant le dortoir.   
Ron ne pouvait pas le croire. _Il est mon meilleur ami! Comment a-t-il pu me faire une chose pareille?_   
  


@@@

  
  
**.::Dans La Salle Commune::.**   
  
"Alors?" demanda Hermione quand elle vit Harry descendre l'escalier menant au dortoir qu'il partageait avec Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville.   
"Il est tombé en plein dans le panneau!" dit Harry en riant.   
Hermione sourit, mais son sourire fut bientôt remplacé par une mine inquiète.   
"Est-tu sûr que ça va marcher?"   
Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant.   
"Je connais Ron, il va craquer un jour ou l'autre… dans un futur pas très éloigné."   
Il offrit sa main à Hermione.   
"Que penses-tu d'aller en bas pour le dîner, chérie?"   
"Bonne idée… chéri!" répondit Hermione en prenant sa main.   
Ils quittèrent la salle commune, main dans la main.   
  


@@@

  
  
**.::Deux Semaines Plus Tard::.**   
"Oh, ça me rend malade!" dit Ron à Neville, détournant son regard de Harry et Hermione.   
Le couple était assis dans un fauteuil, Hermione blottie sur les genoux d'Harry. Ils faisaient leur devoir de Métamorphose.   
Neville acquiesça distraitement.   
"Ron, est-ce que tu as un faible pour Hermione?" demanda-t-il soudainement.   
"Moi? Bien sûr que non!" protesta Ron.   
Mais ses oreilles étaient rouges.   
  


@@@

  
  
**.::Deux Semaines Plus Tard::.**   
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean et quelques autres élèves étaient à la bibliothèque en train de faire leurs devoirs. Tout à coup, Hermione déposa sa plume et ferma son livre d'Arithmancie avec un soupir.   
"Harry, toi et moi, mon dortoir, immédiatement," murmura-t-elle.   
Harry ferma son manuel de Divination et le rangea dans son sac à dos.   
"Aucun doute sur ce qu'ils vont faire," commenta Dean après qu'ils furent partis.   
  
**.::Dans Le Dortoir::.**   
  
"Harry, ça ne mène à rien. Ton plan ne fonctionne pas! Pas du tout. Ron ne m'aime pas plus qu'en tant qu'amie!" dit Hermione.   
Harry sourit intérieurement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur son lit.   
"Tu as tort," dit-il.   
"Tort? Depuis que nous avons commencé cette fausse histoire de couple, il me regarde à peine! Il est tout le temps avec Dean, Seamus et Neville!" s'exclama Hermione.   
"Hermione, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois aveugle à ce point!" dit Harry. "Ron te regarde à peine car il est convaincu que tu es amoureuse de moi. Il est tout le temps avec Seamus parce qu'il ne peut pas supporter de nous voir ensemble! Et tu devrais voir les regards qu'il me jette! Ron est jaloux de moi parce qu'il croit réellement que nous sommes un couple, Hermione," continua-t-il.   
"Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?" dit Hermione.   
"Premièrement, je vais donner quelques indices à Ron," lui dit Harry. "Le reste, c'est à toi… et à lui d'y voir."   
"Quelle bonne idée!" s'exclama joyeusement Hermione.   
Soudainement, elle serra Harry dans ses bras.   
"T'es un vrai ami, Harry," dit-elle.   
Harry tapota son dos.   
"Hé, je suis le célèbre Harry Potter, ici pour régler les problèmes des autres et sauver leur vie!" blagua-t-il.   
Hermione rit.   
"Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Harry marcher vers la porte.   
"Voir Neville. J'ai besoin de son aide," répondit Harry en quittant le dortoir, fermant la porte derrière lui.   
  


@@@

  
  
"Attends, t'es en train de me dire que Hermione et toi n'êtes pas vraiment un couple?" s'exclama Neville.   
Harry et lui étaient seuls dans leur dortoir.   
"Exactement," dit Harry.   
Il expliqua à Neville le plan qu'il avait mis au point.   
"Et j'ai besoin de ton aide," dit-il en finissant.   
"Comment?" demanda Neville.   
"Premièrement, ne parle à personne, surtout pas Ron, de ce que je t'ai raconté, d'accord?"   
"D'accord," dit Neville.   
"Voici ce que je veux que tu fasses. Quand Ron va être près de moi dans la salle commune, je veux que tu viennes me voir et que tu me dises que…"   
Harry expliqua à Neville son idée.   
"Alors, tu acceptes?" demanda-t-il.   
"D'accord!" dit Neville.   
Ils se serrèrent la main.   
"Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Ron comprendra le message," dit Harry.   
  


@@@

  
  
**.::Deux Jours Plus Tard::.**   
  
"Hé Ron, quoi de neuf?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.   
Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre, _En vol avec les Canons_.   
"Pas grand-chose, et toi?" répondit-il.   
"La même vieille routine!" dit Harry.   
Sur ces entrefaites, Neville arrive.   
"Hé Harry, j'ai besoin d'un conseil!" dit-il.   
"Quoi, Neville?" demanda Harry, connaissant d'avance la réponse.   
"Tu vois, il y a cette fille que j'aime bien…"   
"Qui?" demanda Harry.   
"Tu promets de garder le secret?"   
Harry acquiesça.   
"Ok, bien… j'aime bien Lavande Brown…"   
Ron éclata de rire. Harry et Neville lui jetèrent un regard noir.   
"Désolé," dit Ron, retournant à son livre.   
Mais il faisait semblant de lire, il était plus intéressé par la conversation de Neville et Harry…   
"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de conseils?" demanda Harry. "Tu as juste à lui dire comment tu te sens…"   
"C'est parce que… Je crois qu'elle a le béguin pour Seamus… Je ne sais pas quoi faire!" dit Neville. "Ils sont si proches parfois, ils ont presque l'air d'être un couple…"   
Harry regarda Ron du coin de l'œil; il avait l'air très intéressé par leur conversation.   
"Je vais te dire, Neville, tu devrais lui dire quand même. Peut-être a-t-elle l'air d'aimer Seamus parce qu'elle ne veut pas te dire qu'elle a un faible pour _toi_… Peut-être qu'elle fait juste semblant…"   
À ce moment, Ron ferma son livre.   
"Désolé, il faut que j'y aille. Je, euh, je dois faire le ménage de mon placard, il est vraiment à l'envers…"   
Sur ces mots, il grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, Neville se tourna vers Harry.   
"Tu crois que ça a marché?" demanda-t-il.   
Harry acquiesça lentement.   
"Hermione est justement dans son dortoir. Quelque chose me dit que c'est _là_ que Ron est allé."   
  
**.::Dans Le Dortoir d'Hermione::.**   
  
_J'espère tant que le plan d'Harry va fonctionner! J'aime Harry - en ami - mais je n'en peux plus de faire semblant d'être sa petite amie! Je commence à croire que Ron ne m'aime pas plus qu'en tant qu'amie, à l'opposé que ce qu'Harry ne cesse de répéter. Je me demande si…_   
  
Toc, toc. Hermione déposa sa plume et ferma son journal. Elle le remit dans sa cachette sous son matelas et alla ouvrir la porte.   
"Ron? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"   
"J'ai besoin de te parler. Est-ce que je peux entrer?" dit Ron.   
"Euh, bien sûr."   
Hermione le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.   
"Très… propre," commenta Ron.   
Hermione sourit.   
"Bien, on ne peut pas attendre autre chose de cinq filles!" dit-elle.   
Elle reprit son sérieux et lui jeta un coup d'œil en s'asseyant sur son lit.   
"De quoi voulais-tu me parler?" demanda-t-elle.   
Ron s'assit sur une chaise en face d'Hermione.   
"Alors, euh… comment vont les choses avec Harry?" balbutia-t-il.   
Hermione le regarda, surprise.   
"Très bien," dit-elle. "Et comment vas-_tu_? On ne s'est pas parlé depuis des décennies!"   
"Oh, je vais bien," répondit Ron.   
Hermione rejoint son ami et s'agenouilla devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.   
"Quelque chose te tracasse," dit-elle finalement.   
"Non, je te jure, ça va!" protesta Ron.   
Mais ses oreilles, une fois de plus rouges, le trahirent.   
"Ron, je t'en prie, parle-moi," supplia Hermione. "Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas," ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.   
Ron repoussa sa main.   
"Ron…" commença Hermione.   
"D'accord, je vais te le dire!" s'écria Ron. "Tu promets que tu ne te fâcheras pas?" ajouta-t-il, sa voix s'adoucissant.   
Hermione le regarda, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.   
"Est-ce si grave?" demanda-t-elle.   
Ron ne répondit pas. Il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre. Hermione fixa son dos. Ron prit une grande respiration, et se tourna vers elle.   
"Hermione… je… je… je… je t'aime," dit-il finalement.   
Hermione était complètement abasourdie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation du tout!   
"Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça!" murmura-t-elle.   
Ron se retourna vers la fenêtre.   
"T'es fâchée, non?"   
Il prononça ces paroles dans un murmure à peine audible. Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre, évitant le regard d'Hermione.   
"Bien, maintenant que le chat est sorti du sac, je crois que je vais retourner à mon dortoir," murmura-t-il, se déplaçant vers la porte.   
_Idiote! Réagis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!_ cria une voix dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle attrapa le bras de Ron alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de la porte.   
"Attends!" dit-elle.   
"Quoi?" demanda Ron.   
Hermione ne dit rien. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser. Au début, Ron était trop surpris pour réagir, mais il finit par mettre ses bras autour de sa taille, prolongeant ainsi le baiser.   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, puis Ron la repoussa.   
"Hermione, ce n'est pas correct," dit-il. "Harry et toi…"   
"Ne sommes pas vraiment un couple," dit une voix derrière lui.   
Ron se retourna pour voir Harry et Neville dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
"Je te l'avais dit!" dit Harry à Hermione, entrant dans la pièce. "Je savais que Ron avait un faible pour toi!"   
"Harry," commença Ron, "Je suis dés…"   
"Non, je sais que tu ne l'es pas," l'interrompit Harry.   
"Mais, je n'aurais pas dû…"   
"Je viens juste de dire que nous n'étions pas un couple!"   
"Non, sérieusement, je… Quoi?" dit Ron.   
"Harry et moi ne sommes pas un couple!" dit Hermione.   
"Mais…" dit Ron.   
"Nous faisions semblant," dit Harry.   
Il lui expliqua le plan qu'il avait mis au point.   
"Tu as fait tout ça juste pour que je dise à Hermione ce que je ressens pour elle?" demanda Ron, surpris.   
Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent.   
"Wow…," dit Ron. "Bien, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire… non, deux choses…"   
Il jeta un regard à Hermione et prit sa main.   
"Hermione Granger, tu veux bien être ma petite amie?"   
Comme seule réponse, Hermione l'embrassa encore.   
"Et la deuxième chose?" dit Neville.   
Ron serra rapidement Harry dans ses bras.   
"Merci… pour tout. J'admets que j'étais jaloux de toi. Mais tu es un vrai copain, dans le fond," dit Ron. Harry sourit.   
"Pas de problème. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, après tout!" dit-il.   
"Euh, désolé de vous interrompre," dit Neville, "mais c'est l'heure de dîner et je suis affamé. Alors, que pensez-vous de descendre à la Grande Salle?"   
Harry sourit alors que Ron prit la main d'Hermione.   
"C'est une excellente idée, mon cher Neville," dit-il.   
Ils quittèrent tous les quatre le dortoir, Ron finalement heureux d'être avec la fille qu'il aimait depuis maintenant trois ans.   
  
**

FIN

**   
  
  



End file.
